<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хитрые игры Негодяев на самолюбии и профессионализме детектива Сингха by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229334">Хитрые игры Негодяев на самолюбии и профессионализме детектива Сингха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Gen, Humor, M/M, Snart so Sexy, humor and action, smart snart's plans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Негодяи начинают странно реагировать на детектива Сингха, и тот подозревает, что дело в его парне — бывшем Негодяе, ведь те своих не бросают. Но у Снарта за одним планом прячутся ещё десять, а, значит, всё не так просто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Singh &amp; Leonard Snart, Hartley Rathaway/David Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хитрые игры Негодяев на самолюбии и профессионализме детектива Сингха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Комиксный канон, Снарт и Мик без мета-сил, но Дэвид и Хартли ребутные, потому что потому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэвид Сингх был опытным копом, многое повидавшим за время своей службы. Но он точно не ожидал того, что при его появлении Капитан Холод сграбастает своего напарника Рори за шкирку, отвесит отрезвляющего пинка младшему Трикстеру и сбежит в ближайшее зеркало.<br/>Дэвид посмотрел в это зеркало, ища следы порталов Зеркального Мастера, но так ничего и не заметил — в том числе и чего-то, что могло бы заставить трёх опасных преступников сбежать от одного-единственного копа, прибывшего в почти ограбленный банк на пару минут раньше оперативной группы.<br/>Пожав плечами, Сингх отправился искать улики.</p><p>Тем временем в штаб-квартире Негодяев шла оживлённая дискуссия.<br/>— Мы не можем сбегать каждый раз, когда этот вшивый коп появляется! — рявкнул Мик, весьма раздосадованный упущенной добычей.<br/>— Не можем, — согласился Лен. — Иначе они заметят тенденцию. Но и сражаться с парнем Крысолова мы тоже не хотим, верно?<br/>Повисло полное раздумий молчание. Сражаться с парнем Крысолова, может, было и не так уж страшно, а вот сам Крысолов внушал ощутимую тревогу. Да и это было как-то... не по-негодяйски. В конце концов, Негодяи всегда были семьёй. И то, что Хартли от этой семьи отделился, всё равно оставляло ему некоторые привилегии. Например, встречать своего треклятого парня-копа живым с работы, а не замороженным, сожжённым, взорванным или... У Негодяев был обширный арсенал и богатое воображение.<br/>И сейчас их воображение подсказывало, что лучше с Крысоловом не ссориться.<br/>— Пока что раздобудем график дежурств его участка, — сообщил наконец Лен. — И немного скорректируем наши планы.<br/>— Это ещё отстойнее, чем когда мы подстраивались под шопинг-тур Лизы, — пробурчал Мик.<br/>Лен шикнул на него. Предстояло замаскировать изящный и детальный план под серию совпадений, а люди и так более чем склонны искать в совпадениях чей-то чужой план. Именно из-за этой склонности и существовали многочисленные теории о рептилоидах и жидомасонских заговорах, отдельно забавлявшие Снартов.<br/>Тем более, план-то у Холода и вправду был. Даже не один.</p><p>Некоторое время все были счастливы. Негодяи грабили, отмахиваясь от копов, Дэвид не задерживался из-за очередного расследования, Хартли не ждал его допоздна, жители Централ-Сити вообще не заметили разницы, и поэтому жаловались не больше обычного.<br/>А потом на детектива Колоннски с напарником плюнул радиоактивный шмель или что-то в этом роде, и Сингх взял пару их смен себе.</p><p>— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Снарт.<br/>Детектив Сингх почти оскорбился. Не этого вопроса ожидаешь, когда врываешься на место ограбления с пистолетом и целишься в одного из самых хитрых и опасных преступников города.<br/>— Я на службе, — напомнил он на тот случай, если из-за какого-то очередного всплеска странной мета-херни Снарт вдруг перестал быть самым хитрым, но оставался опасным. — А вы арестованы.<br/>— Не гони, — высунулся из-за дверцы открытого сейфа младший Трикстер. — У тебя выходной сегодня!<br/>— А ты откуда знаешь? — изумился Дэвид.<br/>— Так в графике...<br/>Лен шикнул на него.<br/>— Детектив, — предложил Снарт, насмешливо глядя на Сингха с выражением несоизмеримого превосходства. — Давайте сперва уйдёте вы, а затем уйдём мы, и никто не пострадает? Или сперва мы уйдём, а вы останетесь здесь и составите компанию пустому сейфу?<br/>Тому показалось, что он ослышался.<br/>— Вы предлагаете мне... сделку?<br/>Снарт пожал плечами.<br/>— Да.<br/>Сингх прищурился:<br/>— Мне надо подумать.<br/>— Пока не прибудут остальные ваши коллеги? — изогнул бровь Лен. — Ну уж нет.<br/>Он повернулся к сейфу.<br/>— Мик, Аксель, отчаливаем. Скажите «До свиданья» мистеру Сингху.<br/>Спустя одно злое «до свиданья» и одно небрежное «покасики» Дэвид остался один. Его не оставляли две мысли. Первая — неплохо бы заиметь кого-то вроде Зеркального Мастера и полицейскому департаменту! А вот вторая — у Негодяев какие-то проблемы конкретно с ним.<br/>Дома Хартли заверил его, что это лишь иллюзия, и Снарт всегда странный, и вовсе не надо пытаться его понять, если ты не такой же преступный гений.<br/>Сингх сделал вид, что поверил, и что не заметил, что у его парня скрещены пальцы. Господи. Кто вообще скрещивает пальцы, когда врёт, чёрт возьми, детективу?</p><p>Ещё пара недель отметилась несколькими преступлениями, случившимся либо не в смену Сингха, либо в максимально отдалённых от его места дежурства районах.<br/>А затем Хартли наведался к Негодяям с одной-единственной просьбой.<br/>— Перестаньте баловать Дэвида, — твёрдо заявил он.<br/>Лен прищурился.<br/>— Я думал, тебе нравится видеть его живым, здоровым и целым.<br/>— Вот именно, — огрызнулся Хартли. — Сделаете ему что-то серьёзное — я найду каждого из вас и устрою ему пышные и медленные похороны. С музыкой. Но, — он вздохнул, — во-первых, весь отдел начинает что-то подозревать, а, во-вторых, теперь у Дэвида появился повод торчать на работе двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Да, я хочу его видеть живым и далее по списку, но для начала — хотя бы видеть!<br/>— И что ты предлагаешь? — протянул Лен, усмехаясь.<br/>Хартли пожал плечами.<br/>— Стукни его легонько, чтобы пару дней дома посидел. И чтобы до остальных дошло, что мой парень — не какой-нибудь там человек из стали. Ясно?<br/>Закивал усерднее всех почему-то Аксель.<br/>— Не ты, — сразу покосился на него Хартли. — И не ты, Мик.<br/>— Мы решим этот вопрос, — пообещал Лен с задумчивостью, переходящей в ухмылку. — Тебе понравится, и твой парень не пострадает. Не сильно пострадает.<br/>Хартли бросил на него суровый взгляд, полный скрытой признательности, и направился прочь.</p><p>Едва прошло достаточно времени, чтобы расстояние между Крысоловом и Капитаном Холодом было слишком большим для подслушивания даже с учётом суперслуха, ухмылка Лена была почти угрожающей.<br/>— Негодяи, действуем по плану, — сообщил он. Мик и Лиза встрепенулись, сопение из-под плаща Погодного Волшебника прекратилось. — Настало время идти ва-банк.<br/>— Что? — изумился Трикстер-младший, кувыркнувшись в воздухе. — Так это был план?<br/>Лен хмыкнул.<br/>— У него всегда есть план, — проворчал Рори. — Поэтому мы и разрешаем ему командовать.</p><p>Когда Дэвид Сингх прибыл на место преступления, его ждали. И, не успел он сказать и слова, как оказался в чём-то розовом и липком, напоминающем огромный ком жевательной резинки. Аксель хмыкнул и отлетел в сторону, являя Дэвиду довольного Капитана Холода с пушкой наготове.<br/>— Детектив, — протянул Лен довольно тем самым вкрадчивым тоном, от которого даже у чистейшего натурала появлялось некое неловкое ощущение. — У нас с вами есть две минуты и сорок пять секунд до прибытия ваших коллег, так что давайте немного поболтаем. Вам ведь понравились чудесные каникулы, которые мы вам устроили? О, простите, детектив, совсем забыл, что ваш рот крепко склеен. Можете просто моргнуть.<br/>По взгляду Дэвида было очевидно: сейчас он очень хотел уметь этим самым взглядом убивать. Хотя бы конкретно тех негодяев, что сейчас расположились на ступеньках перед подвалом, в котором находился сейф. Судя по звукам, доносившимся оттуда, содержимое сейфа пассивно меняло свои координаты при активной поддержке Негодяев.<br/>— Мелкий, пора развлекаться.<br/>Кивнув Капитану Холоду и скорчив рожу Дэвиду, Аксель нырнул в зеркало, которое тут же сменило картинку на внутренности какого-то... подсобного помещения? В мутном отражении, покрытом бликами от роскошной люстры банка сложно было разглядеть подробности.<br/>— Помните ту забавную историю с ограблением якобы неприступного банка? — Снарт говорил так, словно никуда не торопился, хотя Дэвид был более чем уверен, что этот ублюдок просчитал каждую секунду. — Весь город в курсе, что мы грабили все интересные места, кроме тех, что были защищены некоей охранной системой. Владелец фирмы убеждал прессу, что защиту не взломать, и заказы выросли, а акции взлетели до небес... Пока я не ограбил и их подопечных тоже, да ещё как... А знаете, что самое интересное в этой истории, детектив?<br/>Сингх старался расслышать звуки полицейских сирен. Различил — но, судя по всему, у Снарта оставалось ещё двадцать-тридцать секунд до прибытия коллег Дэвида. И, похоже, Снарт это прекрасно знал.<br/>— Самое интересное то, что незадолго до этого ко мне подошёл некий представитель этой фирмы и предложил сделку: его предатели сдают мне информацию о конкурентах, а я не посягаю на его фирму. Мерзко, правда? — он подошёл ближе к Дэвиду, убирая клейкую гадость от его рта и тут же подмораживая, чтобы не прилипла обратно.<br/>— И ты принял деньги, а потом обманул его? — презрительно бросил Дэвид. — Не удивительно.<br/>— Заодно я через подставное лицо выкупил большую долю их акций и продал в ночь перед тем-самым-ограблением, — хмыкнул Снарт. — А теперь догадайся, коп, какое отношение имеет эта история к тебе.<br/>Дэвид понял.<br/>Чёрт.<br/>Проклятые бандиты создали у него и прочих копов иллюзию превосходства Сингха перед Негодяями, которую было легко объяснить отношениями с экс-Негодяем Хартли, и теперь разыгрывали эту карту.<br/>Зная Капитана Холода, Дэвид ещё долго будет разгребать последствия.<br/>В этот момент в двери банка ворвались остальные полицейские, и Снарт, приставив криопушку к лицу Дэвида, усмехнулся:<br/>— Никому не двигаться, полиция, это Негодяи, и у нас заложник.<br/>А через секунду он вместе с Дэвидом смылся в зеркало, оставив прибывшим полицейским пустое хранилище, абсолютно бесполезное зеркало и кучу проблем.</p><p>Дэвид оказался в сортире. Охренеть. Всю жизнь мечтал оказаться в плену у Негодяев, вытащивших его из зеркала в каком-то элитном туалете самолёта вип-класса, судя по множеству кнопочек. И, чёрт возьми, попавшего в турбулентность.<br/>— Мик и Лиза уже закончили работать с добычей из банка, — почти любезно сообщил Лен. — Поэтому сейчас мы с тобой отодвинемся и выйдем отсюда, чтобы они смогли пройти.<br/>— Выкладываешь мне весь свой план? — Дэвид поморщился. — Не слишком ли глупо для злодея?<br/>— Во-первых, у нас есть время, — Снарт хмыкнул. — А во-вторых, помешать ты всё равно не сможешь. Когда копы попробуют отследить тебя через телефон, то только поймут, что мы серьёзны.<br/>Липкая дрянь усохла, превратившись в вязкий кокон, разорвать который было невозможно. Дэвид, которого за шиворот выволокли из туалета в зашторенный коридор, попробовал сыграть на любимой занозе Капитана Холода:<br/>— Не боишься, что тебя достанет Флэш?<br/>— В самолёте? — хмыкнул Снарт, умалчивая, что Флэш его уже по жизни не просто достал, а заебал. — Ни Флэш, ни твой драгоценный любовник меня не достанут. Более того, Аксель сейчас не даёт им заскучать. А я, будь уверен, не дам заскучать тебе.<br/>Дэвид с тоской подумал о том, что прав был Хартли, надо было взять выходной и не выпендриваться.<br/>Выпендрился.<br/>Пришлось чувствовать себя идиотом ещё двадцать минут, за которые, как Снарт любезно ему объяснил, посадив на одно из свободных кресел, Негодяи взяли контроль над частным самолётом, перевозящим особо ценные предметы искусства, принадлежащие королю одной из небольших восточных стран. Настолько ценные, что из персонала в самолёте были только четыре охранника (которых вырубил Мик) и два пилота (которых тоже вырубил Мик, после чего управлением занялась Золотой Глайдер). Мик также перетащил всех шестерых в салон, привязал к креслам и примотал ремнями.<br/>— Маски надеть? — спросил он, повернувшись к Снарту.<br/>— Мы аккуратно, — хмыкнул тот, затем повернулся к Дэвиду, придирчиво осмотрел его, взъерошил тому волосы и велел Мику: — Принеси посылку от Зеркальщика и пусть начинает трансляцию.<br/>Посылкой оказалось зеркало, с которого Зеркальный мастер (нет, полиции точно нужен такой же парень!) ухитрялся транслировать изображение без всяких подвисаний и прочих проблем интернета в самолёте.<br/>— Буду краток, — начал Снарт, — вы в заднице.<br/>Похоже, что о «трансляции» зрители были предупреждены, потому что с другой стороны зеркала на происходящее смотрело всё начальство полиции Централ-Сити и ещё какие-то незнакомые Дэвиду личности — искусствоведы, судя по тому, что выглядели они примерно ровесниками того, что должны были оценивать.<br/>В заднице все эти люди оказались потому, что Леонард Снарт угнал самолёт, принадлежащий не просто какому-то богатенькому сукиному сыну, но действующему королю какой-то небольшой, но богатой на нефть страны, что автоматически делало эту страну богатой во всём. И это был подарок того короля самому себе на День Рожденья — поэтому пилоты и охранники скорее бы умерли, чем выдали бы код от хранилища — здоровенной трудновскрываемой (Дэвид бы сказал «невскрываемой», но он, в конце концов, находился среди Негодяев) махины, занявшей весь грузовой отсек самолёта, специально спроектированного для важных и габаритных грузов. Правда, при попытке взлома хранилище должно было самоуничтожиться — поэтому код был очень-очень нужен.<br/>— Весьма проблематично, что все мои заложники из экипажа бесполезны, — говорил тем временем Снарт, опять применяя этот свой тягучий «у тебя задрожат коленки, кем бы ты ни был»-голос. — Поэтому я принёс заложника с собой.<br/>Он притянул Дэвида поближе, чтобы того было видно, а затем хорошенько приложил того лицом о подлокотник. Резко, сильно — и, чёрт возьми, совершенно не жалея. Ну да, время притворства закончилось.<br/>— В общем, — буднично заявил Снарт, глядя в зеркало. — У вас есть час, а потом горючее в самолёте закончится и мы уйдём, направив самолёт разбиваться обо что-нибудь красивое. Вместе с экипажем и детективом на борту, конечно. Или вы сообщаете нам код, мы проверяем его и оставляем заложников жить, если код сработает.<br/>Дэвид постарался отвлечься от ноющего разбитого носа мыслями о том, что в плане Снарта был огромнейший пробел: как Негодяи собираются транспортировать украденное? Да, Снарт может сделать «зеркало» с помощью ледяной пушки, но хранилище слишком тяжелое, чтобы легко его сдвинуть — и это если лёд выдержит, а не пойдёт трещинами из-за деформации корпуса летящего самолёта. А если код сообщат в последний момент? Даже раскрыв хранилище, Негодяи не смогут перетащить всё содержимое по отдельности к зеркалу в туалете, а других зеркал тут, похоже, нет — иначе Снарт не требовал бы у Мика принести ещё одно зеркало, которое тоже не сильно увеличивало шансы — уж больно небольшое. Может, оно и было притащено из-за этого — Холод понимал, что его лёд слишком хрупкий, чтобы создавать стабильное отражение.<br/>Похоже, кто-то ещё додумался до этого, потому что со стороны «транслирующего» зеркала раздалось:<br/>— Но вам всё равно не уйти! Стоит вам начать посадку, как мы...<br/>— Вот так и скажите Его Величеству, когда будете выпрашивать у него заветные цифры, — ухмыльнулся Снарт. — Что мы всё равно никуда не денемся.<br/>Он знал — полицейские своих не бросают.<br/>Особенно если полицейские знают, что один из опаснейших мета-преступников (неважно, что бывший) и по совместительству весьма изобретательный гений очень-очень ждёт Дэвида дома. Тем более — если полицейские не хотят, чтобы этот самый экс-преступник узнал, что его парень погиб из-за чьего-то упрямства.<br/>Теперь «защита» Дэвида работала не против планов Негодяев, а очень даже наоборот.</p><p>Что было интересно Дэвиду, так это зачем вокруг самолёта крутился Погодный волшебник. Он замечал того пару раз в иллюминатор, и вроде как тот не особо был причастен к турбулентности — к слову, прекратившейся. Погода была удивительно спокойной, облаков было в меру и немного. Пододвинувшись к окну, Дэвид даже сумел рассмотреть пейзаж внизу: горы, кое-где небольшие озерца, но в основном горы и крохотные поселения. Неужели Снарт думал скрыться здесь? Глупо. Самолёт пеленговали каждую секунду и наверняка собираются встретить — да так хорошо, что даже Негодяям не поздоровится, если только они не бросят большую часть добычи и не сбегут.<br/>Негодяи, к слову, собрались у входа в кабину пилотов и что-то с интересом обсуждали, но что именно, Дэвид расслышать не мог.</p><p>Не прошло и получаса, как Снарт громко объявил:<br/>— Код у нас, время красивого финала, — и подошёл к Дэвиду, направляя на него пушку.<br/>— Смотри, коп, — почти ласково произнёс он, растягивая гласные так, что одна из связанных охранниц подняла голову и с интересом уставилась на Капитана Холода. Как и парень рядом с ней. Чёрт, против этого вообще есть иммунитет? Снарт тем временем продолжил: — У тебя тут шесть связанных людей и один Негодяй.<br/>— Не один.<br/>— Все остальные эвакуируются в течение минуты, Лиза ставит самолёт на автопилот и её заберут отдельно. Так что у тебя есть выбор: либо разбиться вместе с самолётом, либо освободить этих ребят и использовать те семь парашютов, что я вам любезно принёс.<br/>Мимо Снарта прошёл Рори, направляясь в туалет явно не для обычного его применения. Хотя кто знает, одно с другим тоже можно совместить.<br/>— Лиза забаррикадировалась, — сообщил он Снарту на ходу. Тот кивнул.<br/>— Как видишь, на нас тратить время бесполезно, — хмыкнул Лен, касаясь пушкой пут Дэвида и переводя охлаждение на самый безопасный режим, лишь доводя клейкую мерзость до хрупкого состояния. — И кстати, ствол твоего пистолета забит этой штукой, так что ты безоружен. Бывай, коп, удачи тебе.<br/>И направился в сторону шлюза.<br/>— И ещё — добавил он, оборачиваясь. — Советую поскорее надеть парашюты. Мы на приличной высоте, чтобы при разгерметизации вы могли дышать, но вам очень не захочется оказаться в самолёте в момент его стремительного приземления.<br/>После чего дёрнул рычаг, открывая аварийный выход, и, чёрт его подери, вышел из самолёта на высоте хрен-знает-сколько-но-падать-неприятно метров.<br/>Как успел заметить Дэвид, в заботливые руки Погодного Волшебника.<br/>Больше времени наблюдать особо не было — несмотря на клятву скорее умереть, чем выдать код, падать просто так экипажу не особенно хотелось. Уже паря на парашюте, Дэвид с почти что благоговейным негодованием узрел тот самый финал, который запланировал треклятый Снарт.<br/>Он и вправду направил самолёт со всеми ценностями вниз.<br/>Только не к земле, а в одно из небольших озёр — и Дэвид успел увидеть, как взмахнул палочкой Погодный волшебник, как на миг вокруг всё замерло, словно настал абсолютный штиль — и в этот миг Снарт заморозил поверхность озера, ставшую идеальным гигантским зеркалом.<br/>В которое идеально влетел самолёт без экипажа, с драгоценностями и никуда не эвакуировавшейся — а зачем? — Лизой. А ещё с хранилищем, от которого Снарт знал действующий код. Куда именно — известно только Негодяям, это мог быть как и один из сотни заброшенных или нелегально действующих аэропортов с заранее заготовленной отражающей поверхностью нужного размера, либо же само зеркальное измерение — уж в нём-то чёртовы преступники могли не торопясь достать содержимое самолёта, а потом его хоть по винтикам разобрать, или же вообще выкинуть в параллельной вселенной какой-нибудь.<br/>В этот момент Дэвид Сингх по-настоящему ненавидел чёртовых Негодяев. Ненависть не особо угасла и после возвращения в Централ-Сити из далёкой восточной глухомани, поэтому, поддавшись уговорам Хартли, Дэвид взял месячный отпуск со всеми накопившимися выходными.<br/>Хартли был в восторге.</p><p>Спустя месяц Негодяи получили от Крысолова открытку с пляжа, где счастливый Хартли валялся на огромном шезлонге рядом со своим парнем и радостно пил коктейль с зонтиком.<br/>— Ну блин, — протянул Аксель, завидев это и даже не пошутив про «тупых пидоров». — А давайте тоже в отпуск отправимся?<br/>Рори одобрительно проворчал что-то про «Ну наконец-то будет тепло!», Лиза согласно кивнула, а Лен задумался.<br/>В его замыслах были не только пляж, шезлонги и коктейли, но и огромные неприятности для всей полиции Централ-Сити и одного очень быстрого парня в обтягивающем красном костюме.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>